Life ain't easy
by Gonna throw a party
Summary: Life just ain't fair! Ponyboy/Johnny sorry suck at summarys just read it! It's good! I hope... Rated M WARNING this is YAOI if you don't like then font read
1. Chapter 1

**(Ummm... hi? Lol hey guys this is my first Fanfiction... Well on this website... This story would suck if it was my very first... *face palms as I read my first book* any way I hope you enjoy and I'm** WARNING **you now that this is, *sigh* a Yaoi. Johnny/Ponyboy Yaoi to be exact. **

**Ya I know I don't sound to enthusiastic about this but the fact is I just don't want to bring my inner fangirl out right now... It scares me... *shivers*.. lol I'm just keeping my cool now so I don't start screaming with excitement... To don't want to see me like that... Anyway instead of making you read this long A/N I'll start the story. **

**This is a YAOI so if you don't like then don't read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Rated M for Violence and most possibly rape...**

**and Slight swearing)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders! S.E Hinton is the author and owner of the book!**

**( well for this story Johnny never died, nor Dallas it's a AU) **

**Chapter one: life ain't easy**

**Johnny laid still in his bed. The cold room was dull and grey. The walls had huge holes and the floor was stained with alcohol and blood. Screaming and yelling was heard from the other room, Johnny was used to it though . He would hear it every night when his dad came home drunk. They would fight over everything and when his mom had a enough she would up and leave which meant only one thing, he was next. His dad would barge into his room and do unthinkable things to him. **

**And when his dad finally passes out, Johnny would be on the floor panting in a pool of blood. A new scar would form somewhere on his body. But those scars weren't nearly as painful as the one left on his heart. Johnny curled up in a ball staring at the wall with his sad black eyes. He shivered as he heard something being thrown across the room and shattered into pieces. He prayed that he would survive another night to see the sunrise in the morning. **

**Finally the fighting stopped, a door opened and slammed shut. His mom must have left again. Johnny took a deep breath, knowing what was going to happen, and without a seconds notice, his dad pushed opened his bedroom door and then walked up to him slowly. Johnny wiped his tears and looked up at his dad with scared pleading eyes. **

**His so called dad took another big gulp of alcohol and threw it on the floor, making the glass break and fly everywhere. He chuckled " hey you little shit, stop your crying" he yelled in a hoarse voice. Johnny whimpered**

**Making the man chuckle again. He quickly grabbed the raven haired boy and pushed him down on the bed. **

**Johnny struggled to get free from his grasp but the old man was bigger and stronger than him. " p-please... S-stop" he whispered pathetically. He was on the verge of tears. The old man smirked. " your nothing but a pathetic little brat, " he punched him dead in the face." You can't even fight back!" He started laughing " no wonder those Soc's kicked your ass!" Johnny held back the tears that wanted to fall. The old man chucked once again, making Johnny tremble more. He pulled the raven haired boys pants down roughly, ripping the fabric and then throwing it across the room along with his boxers. " Stop your pathetic crying and maybe I won't make this quite as painful" he whispered in a dark tone. **

**Johnny shivered as his dad unbuckled his pants. He clenched his eyes shut letting the tears roll down his face. 'This can't be happening! this can't be happening!' He thought right before his dad pounded into him. **

**(Johnny POV)**

**I woke up sweating and shaking. **

**"W-what the hell just happened to me?" Johnny looked at his trembling hands and then looked up and saw hThis is a YAOI so if you don't like then don't read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Rated M for Violence and most possibly attempted rape...**

**and Slight swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders! S.E Hinton is the author and owner of the book!**

**( well for this story Johnny never died, nor Dallas)**

**Chapter one: life ain't easy**

**Johnny laid still in his bed. The cold room was dull and grey. The walls had huge holes and the floor was stained with alcohol and blood. Screaming and yelling was heard from the other room, Johnny was used to it though . He would hear it every night when his dad came home drunk. They would fight over everything and when his mom had a enough she would up and leave which meant only one thing, he was next. His dad would barge into his room and do unthinkable things to him. **

**And when his dad finally passes out, Johnny would be on the floor panting in a pool of blood. A new scar would form somewhere on his body. But those scars weren't nearly as painful as the one left on his heart. Johnny curled up in a ball staring at the wall with his innocent black eyes. He shivered as he heard something being thrown across the room and shattered into pieces. He prayed that he would survive another night to see the sunrise in the morning. **

**Finally the fighting stopped, a door opened and slammed shut. His mom must have left again. Johnny took a deep breath, knowing what was going to happen, and without a seconds notice, his dad pushed opened his bedroom door and then walked up to him slowly. Johnny wiped his tears and looked up at his dad with scared pleading eyes. **

**His so called dad took another big gulp of alcohol and threw it on the floor, making the glass break and fly everywhere. He chuckled " hey you little shit, stop your crying" he yelled in a hoarse voice. Johnny whimpered**

**Making the man chuckle again. He quickly grabbed the raven haired boy and pushed him down on the bed. **

**Johnny struggled to get free from his grasp but the old man was bigger and stronger than him. " p-please... S-stop" he whispered pathetically. He was on the verge of tears. The old man smirked. " your nothing but a pathetic little brat, " he punched him dead in the face." You can't even fight back!" He started laughing " no wonder those Soc's kicked your ass!" Johnny held back the tears that wanted to fall. The old man chucked once again, making Johnny tremble more. He pulled the raven haired boys pants down roughly, ripping the fabric and then throwing it across the room along with his boxers. " Stop your pathetic crying and maybe I won't make this quite as painful" he whispered in a dark tone.**

**Johnny clenched his eyes shut letting the tears fall from his face as **

**He pounded into him. **

**(Johnny's POV)**

**I woke up sweating and trembling. "what the hell just happened to me?" I whispered as I looked at my shaking hands, I looked around and realized was in the lot . "Johnny?" I heard a quiet voice from beside me and turned my head. It was Ponyboy. **

**" hey Pone.." Was all I could say **

**Ponyboy say up from his sleeping position and looked around " wow did we sleep here all night?" He asked yawning. I nodded trying to remember what happened last night. **

**I must have looked pretty awful shaking like that and hoped Ponyboy didn't ask anything about it. " you ok?" He asked standing up. I nodded and looked at him " uh ya.. I'm good, you better get home" I said trying to change the subject, I didn't want to tell him about the dream. " Shit! Darry's gonna kill me!" He grabbed his jacket that was lying on the ground and put it on. " you coming?" He asked Turing around to look at me. I shrugged " why not" I tried to sit up but right as I did pain shot through my whole body and fell back down**

**"Johnny?! Are you ok?" Pony ran to me and helped me up. I nodded and rubbed my head. " god, what's wrong with me?" Pony had a worried expression on his face as we walked back to his house. He kept looking at me then Turing away and blushing every time I noticed him. " why you keep staring at me" I asked as we neared closer to his house. He looked a little surprised and looked away. "N-no reason..." I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. We finally made to his house and I felt even worse. My whole body ached. Pony helped me onto the couch and then sat in Darry's chair. Darry and soda must have still been asleep or somethin cause they were nowhere to be found. Pony turned on the TV and started watching the News. Not that I cared, I was still trying to figure out what happened last night. **

**"Hey Pone" I said looking his direction, he was reading a book. **

**"Hm?" He responded. " would you mind telling me what happened last night cause I can't seem to remember.." I said running my fingers through my hair. Pony snapped his head towards me with a shocked but hurt look on his face. " what do you mean?" He asked setting his book down " I'm sayin the last thing I remember his coming home and seeing my parents fighting and staying locked up in my room all day... After that I can't seem to remember." Pony's green-grey eyes were wide and he looked like he was on the verge of crying. " you mean you don't remember what.." He swallowed "what he did to you?" I looked at him confused "who did want to me?" I started to shake again. **

**Pony was shaking to, " h-he hurt you... He..." Pony was now crying " pony calm down! Just tell me what happened." I would have gotten up but it hurt to move. "Pony please!"**

**Pony tried to calm himself down as he stood up sat next to me on the arm rest of the couch. " Johnny..." Pony was super quiet " y-you were-"**

**"Spit out" I didn't want to yell at him but I was getting impatient " you were raped" pony spat out making me freeze ".W-what?" **

**That it guys! Sorry if its so short I was in hurry and dust have time to make it longer and XD Cliff Hanger! Haha hopefully I'll post another one tomorrow since we're on thanksgiving break. See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

Update:

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long date...I've just been super busy with school and all but I promise I'll update soon! Also I made a lit if mistakes in this story so Im gonna fix the problems and then re-upload it! Any way I'll try to post more soon so don't leave!


End file.
